Yzma
Yzma is one of the villains imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost. She is now the mother of Yzla and Zevon. Before The Isle of the Lost Yzma was once the adviser to Emperor Kuzco but she is immediately fired for many reasons. She then comes up with an idea to her sidekick Kronk to kill Kuzco with a poisoned drink but when Kuzco tries it, it's revealed that it wasn't poison but it was a Llama potion. She then sends Kronk to take Kuzco out of town but the bag Kronk holds accidentally falls into a wagon of a peasant named Pacha. She then gets mad at Kronk for not completing the mission and they later have to spend the whole day in the forest searching for Kuzco and Pacha. As soon as Kronk is befriended with a squirrel named Bucky, Yzma tells the squirrel were did the Llama (Kuzco) went and then go to the place were the Llama left off. They later ended up in a bar and in order to figure a Llama in disguise was actually Kuzco, Pacha then tells the lady in the bar that is was her birthday and they later celebrate Yzma's supposedly birthday. Kronk then tells Yzma about the man in the bar that he was recognized as the peasant who accidentally took Kuzco and Yzma later goes to Pacha's house to find him along with Kronk. They are later distracted by Pacha's children and wife so they could let Pacha and Kuzco leave and they later chase them only to get hit by Lightning but survive and they make it to the temple and get the human potion. Yzma is then betrayed by Kronk when he cuts the chandelier rope but she survives again and sends Kronk into a pit. She then sends to guards to kill Pacha and Kuzco (Llama) and lies to them about killing emperor Kuzco since they don't recognize the Llamas voice and Pacha then pushes the Animal potion to the guards and then turns into animals. After Yzma's henchmen fall into their deaths, Yzma then tries to stop Kuzco and Pacha for finding the human potion and she later ends up turning into a cat. When Yzma accidentally throws the potion somewhere in the temple's face, she later falls to her death only to be saved by a trampoline again and tried to get the potion for the last time, but she is defeated when Kronk opens the door without noticing Yzma. She then ends up in Kronk's camp along with the other children including Pacha's children. Trivia *Yzma's crimes were: **To overthrow Emperor Kuzco **Attempted Murder (Kuzco, Pacha, and Kronk) **Animal Transformation (Kuzco) *In Kronk's New Groove, it's revealed that Yzma is changed back into a human but only has a cat tail but later changes into a rabbit only to be taken by a falcon. As soon she wakes up, it's possible that she was attacked and eaten by newborn Falcons. **However, in a Disney Channel Show "The Emperor's New School", it's revealed that Yzma is changed into a human again and when Kuzco goes into High School, Yzma takes on the name Principal Amzy. Somehow it's a difficult timeline and it means that these events never happened in The Auradon Timeline but the only movie to exist is The Emperors New Groove. *She was voiced by the late Eartha Kit *Yzma faced death 3 times examples **Being struck by lightning with Kronk **Getting crushed by the chandelier by Kronk **Falling to her death but she survived all this. *She is the third Villain to be betrayed or murdered by their sidekicks, the first being Scar, the second Governor Ratcliffe, the fourth Dr. Facilier. *She along with Hades, Prince John, and Captain Hook are considered to be the funniest Disney Villains. *She is the sixth Disney Villain to turn into an animal. The first was Maleficent, the second was Madam Mim, the third was Jafar and the fourth and fifth were Pain and Panic. *She is the third villainess to have a male protagonist in her debut. The first was Cruella De Vil and the second was Madam Mim. Gallery anigif_enhanced-29267-1423868294-49_preview.gif The-Emperor-s-New-Groove-the-emperors-new-groove-1735606-720-480.jpg|Yzma as a cat emperors-new-groove-yzma-throne.jpg yzma_by_senoremi-d312koq.jpg Walt-Disney-Screencaps-Yzma-walt-disney-characters-36861986-5442-3240.jpg Yzma-fist-in-hand.gif Yzma Sighs.gif Yzma 122.PNG Yzma 119.PNG Yzma 56.PNG Yzma 49.PNG In-Defense-of-Yzma-Featured.png Groove-disneyscreencaps.com-5496.jpg GIF-proof-yzma-hates-fun-09.gif 1103239 1345293968197 full.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Unseen Characters Category:Isle of the Lost Residents